Godgigum Chalice
The Godgigum Chalice (otherwise known as the God's Grail) is a God Artifact that granted the wielder, provided all five of its gems are christened on the chalice itself, access to the Worldgate where they can then observe Oraclos the Worldholder. Once all five gems are assembled, the wielder can enter the Trial of Worlds. Upon completing the Guardian of the Chalice's trials, they may fill the chalice with the Tears of Oraclos, which only the Chalice can do, and consume it, allowing them entry in the Worldgate. On top of this, the chalice also fills the wielder with a great sense of intellect. The chalice itself was the prime objective for all of the factions in the Ancient War who wanted to use its abilities for their own ends - that being meeting Oraclos, or being able to use the Chalice's energies. In the original timeline, before the Great Turnback, Ancieus Uredos fought and defeated the Archtitan, who wielded the Chalice at the time, and later, after many continuous battles, became known as the King of the known world. After the Turnback, in A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn, Ancieus once again fights for the Chalice, in the hands of the Archtitan. The Five Gems The chalice has five differently-shaped gems on it; without the gems the chalice is described by Augustus as "no more than a godlike drinking cup". *Godgigum Topaz: The topaz radiates electrical energy and is the most "regular" shaped of the gems. It was recovered from the War on the Black Crag, after the gem was hidden in one of the Darkened Spires. *Godgigum Emerald: The emerald is known for his natural touch and healing quality. It is oddly shaped. The gem is sacred to the Ymijsir people on Xesan Atoll, where it is kept in the Shrine of Xesan-Pital where it was recovered. *Godgigum Ruby: The ruby has the ability to manipulate minds. It was recovered from Sinmanor after the leaders of the Myrene and Bloodren were manipulated by Sinseid to attack Ancieus' armies. After the mind control spell failed, the gem's power was weakened and Sinseid discarded it to the recovery of Ancieus. After placing it on the Chalice, it regained its power. *Godgigum Amethyst: The amethyst has great power, specifically with magic. Absentius Uredos had it on his person before and after the events of Val'dar, using it to enhance his demonic magics and complete his grand scheme to resurrect his fallen clan. After one of Sinseid's operatives failed to claim it and Ancieus ruined Absentius' plan on the shadow island of Malumor, Absentius gave Ancieus the gem, stating he no longer needed it. *Godgigum Diamond: The diamond is the most powerful gem, and is used to control elemental powers. Kromlord managed to get hold of it after launching a huge campaign on Krom's Belt. He used the gem to attack islands belonging to the Sai Dynasty, earning the ire of Fujisaku No Sai and Shifujiro No Sai. The gem was taken after his defeat at Kromford Warhold.